1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly to a hinge device of a portable wireless terminal for allowing a housing of the portable wireless terminal to be rotated about two hinge axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable wireless terminals are devices which allow a user to communicate with other users in a wireless manner. Such portable wireless terminals are classified into bar-type, flip-type and folder-type terminals according to the external appearance thereof. The bar-type terminal includes a single housing having a bar-shape. The flip-type terminal includes a flip or a cover rotatably coupled to a bar-type housing by means of a hinge device. The folder-type terminal includes a folder rotatably and foldably coupled to a single bar-type housing by means of a hinge device.
In addition, such wireless terminals can be classified into rotation-type terminals and sliding-type terminals according to the operating manner of a folder or a housing. The rotation-type terminal includes two housings, which are aligned in opposition to each other and rotatably coupled to each other. The sliding-type terminal includes two housings aligned in opposition to each other, in which one housing can be slidably moved lengthwise with respect to the other housing.
The above-mentioned portable wireless terminals are well known to those skilled in the art, and typically include an antenna device, a data input/output device, and a data transmitting/receiving device. Generally, a key pad allowing a user to input data by pushing the key pad with his/her fingers is mainly used as a data input device. A touch pad or a touch screen also can be used as a data input/output device. In addition, an LCD is mainly used as a data output device, i.e. a display.
The key pad used for inputting data includes a plurality of keys generally consisting of number keys, character keys, a send key, an end key, and a function key. In addition, fifteen to twenty keys are aligned on an upper surface of a housing of the portable wireless terminal. Of course, such keys are exposed to the upper surface of the housing so that a user can input data by pushing keys using his/her fingers. In addition, the portable wireless terminal may include a photographing device, such as a lens, for image communication. The user can make such image communication with other users or can photograph an object by using the photographing device.
Recently, users' tastes for portable wireless terminals have become diversified, and users' demands for information has increased remarkably. However, although various kinds of additional devices, such as a camera lens or a camcorder, have been added to portable wireless terminals, the display device for data output is usually fixedly installed or rotated in one direction in such a portable wireless terminal, thereby causing inconvenience when photographing an object or making an image communication with other users. In order to solve the above problem, various terminals having new design concepts have been suggested. However, implementation of the new designs for the new terminals in commercial use has not yet occurred.